when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Great P365 War
"With Equestria left in ruins, it seems that friendship and optimism isn't fading out just yet. We must defend Equestria and Canterlot City so we can put an end to another era of disharmony and darkness once and for all, and for Celestia's sake, we can't hold these evildoers off without any required assistance, even when it's Pika's fault." --Su Ji-Hoon, The P365 Returns The Great P365 War is a war waged between Equestria, the Crystal Empire and the New Group P365 that it would be happened in post-Last Day of Equestria Like different from the Great Crystal War, the Crystal Empire being allies with Equestria, Princesses Celestia and Luna being generals, Sweet Apple Acres adding a high-tech industrial factory to provide food for the front lines while the Apple family is producing both sweet and sour apples, Rainbow Dash joining the Equestrian army's Air Cavalry division and serving as commander, Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie joining the army's Rock Troopers division while Pinkie Pie's party animal personality is kept, Rarity and Fluttershy stay in Ponyville to help with the war cause, making soldier uniforms, the Mane Six is being reunited, the Castle of Friendship being the HQ against the New Group P365, Ponyville being rebuilt, and even making Sugarcube Corner a place where canned cupcakes are being produced. While in the New Group P365's schemes, the New Group P365 have new allies from ghouls and mutants.most of Ghouls and mutants were being badly treated by Equestria that caused them join New Group P365. They deployed all types of zombies from Call of Duty Zombies and Group P365's schemes,so that they became against Equestria due to blamed Equestria for nuclear attack but also want restore Dazzle's pride They would use schemes from Group 935 to made their own strength, Tartarus still to be their main base like old Group P365. While in Canterlot City, Equestria Girls faced to find about and defeat the New Group P365's schemes that they would find any survivors since Canterlot High School became main setting safely location. Participants Allied Forces of Equestria * Equestria ** Princess Celestia (primary general) ** Princess Luna (secondary general) ** Big McIntosh (tertiary general) ** Royal Guards ** Stable-Tec *** Cutie Mark Crusaders ** Air Cavalry *** Rainbow Dash (commander) ** Army Support *** Carousel Boutique **** Fluttershy **** Rarity *** Sweet Apple Factory **** Applejack **** Big McIntosh ** Rock Troopers *** Pinkie Pie *** Maud Pie *** Marble Pie *** Limestone Pie * Crystal Empire ** Princess Cadance (general) ** Shining Armor (general) ** Flurry Heart (superweapon) ** Crystal Ponies * Mane Six ** Applejack ** Fluttershy ** Pinkie Pie ** Rainbow Dash ** Rarity ** Twilight Sparkle (main leader) * Gerasecia ** Wilfried Silbergeld (general) ** Nadia Silbergeld (general) ** Gerwald Silbergeld (general) ** Matilda Charmflake (general) ** Sersiss The Dragon Empress ** Federal Army of Gerasecia *** Wolfgang Scheintall (tactical commander) ** Federal Ponies ** Starflash Force *** Spencer Sprintlight (commander) * Equestria Girls (only in Canterlot City) ** Applejack ** Fluttershy ** Pinkie Pie ** Rainbow Dash ** Rarity ** Twilight Sparkle ** Sunset Shimmer * United Nations Enclave ** Earth Space Defense ** Pan-Pacific Defense Corps ** Red Cross ** United Nations Security Council * Bonny Squad * Brotherhood of Steel * NATO * Preschool Girls * Team Magic School Bus * PAW Patrol * Team RWBY * Holy See New Group P365 and Allies * New Group P365 ** Nimble Whistle (secondary general) ** Onyx Sorbetstorm (primary general) ** Brisk Musrmor (brutus berserker) ** Midnight Breeze (mad scientist) * Undead Hordes of the New Group P365 ** Ghoul Pony Grunts ** P365 Assault Ghouls ** Pony Zombies ** Mutant Pony Enforcers ** Changeling Apothicons ** Hellhounds ** Hellhound Cerberus ** Panzersoldats ** Panzersoldat II ** Crawler Zombies ** Fallen Champions ** Templar Zombies ** Napalm Pony Zombies ** Gerasecian Mangler Soldiers ** New Group P365's Changers ** Electrified Pony Zombies ** Engineer Unicorn Zombies ** Undead Enclave Troopers ** Skeletons ** Zombie Monkeys ** Blood Basilisk ** Jiangshis ** Feral Ghouls * Institute * Fourth Reich * Insel Reich Key Events *Nimble Whistle and Onyx Sorbetstorm declare war on Equestria and the Crystal Empire and use their undead hordes to begin the war. *The New Group P365 gets allies from outside Harmonia, *The ponies of Equestria and the Crystal Empire fight back against the New Group P365, with Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Sparkle, including Prince Big McIntosh, serving as generals. Also, both sides have respective allies. *Sweet Apple Acres adds a high-tech industrial factory to provide food for the front lines while the Apple family is producing both sweet and sour apples. *Rainbow Dash joins the Equestrian army's Air Cavalry division and serves as commander. During the war, she loses her left wing, and it is replaced with a cybernetic limb actuator. *Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie join the army's Rock Troopers division. *Rarity and Fluttershy stay in Ponyville to help with the war cause, making soldier uniforms. Other Impacts *The Mane Six are reunited. *The Castle of Friendship becomes a headquarters for the allied forces. *Ponyville is being rebuilt. *Sugarcube Corner is now a cupcake cannery. Trivia Category:Events Category:Post-Last Day Events Category:Wars Category:Conflicts